Wedding Present
by Arinna Neo Conquerra
Summary: AU-Shizuo Heiwajima didn't have money to marry his lover. One day, he met a beggar and pitied him. But, was that beggar really a 'beggar? Based on classic story, "The Model Millionaire". Please review! :3


Title : Wedding Present

Author:Arinna Neo Conquerra

Rating : T?

Pairing : Shizuo x Fem!Izaya (Kanra)

Disclamer :

**The Model Millionaire ©**** Oscar Wilde**

**Durarara! **** Ryohgo Narita**

Shizuo Heiwajima was a good looking man. Shizuo Heiwajima was the best-looking gentleman in Ikebukuro. He had blonde-dye hair, mocha eyes and a handsome face. But he had a bad temper. And super strength. One wrong move or wrong word, he would explode like a bomb. Because of that, he just had few friends.

However, Shizuo Heiwajima did not have much money. His father had been an officer in the army. His father was dead. Now Shizuo had his father's sword and a few books but no money. His father's money left for damages in the city he caused of his temper.

Shizuo Heiwajima had tried to do several jobs. He had worked for a tea merchant selling tea. He had worked for a wine merchant selling wine. All the jobs end because of his short temper. Poor Shizuo was not good at anything.

Shizuo was in love and wanted to get married. He loved Kanra Orihara, the daughter of an army officer. Kanra loved Shizuo, but his father did not want them to get married.

"You are a fine young man," Colonel Orihara said to Shizuo, "But you have no money. My daughter cannot marry a man with no money. You may marry my daughter when you have one million yen."

Shizuo did not have one million yen. He did not have a hundred thousand yen. His younger brother Kasuka Heiwajima, which worked as an actor with name stage Yuuhei Hanejima, said it's okay if Shizuo borrow him money or everything else, but Shizuo didn't want to bother his brother for his private business. Shizuo's last boss gave him five hundred thousand yen two week ago. Today he had only one hundred yen in his pocket. Shizuo was almost broke.

Shizuo had a friend called Shinra Kishitani. Shinra was an underground doctor that cures people. He was a good doctor and quite famous. Many people wanted him to fix them than go to legal doctor. People came to Shinra's apartment. Shinra cure their damage or illness in the apartment. Shinra's job was very expensive. He only cures the damages for rich men that refused to go to the legal doctor.

Shizuo Heiwajima visited Shinra Kishitani in his apartment. Shinra was working on a patient.

"What do you think of this?" asked Shinra Kishitani, "And what do you think about my patient?"

Shizuo looked at the wound. It was a serious shot wound of a mechanical gun. Shinra was fixing a wound of a poor old beggar's arm that lay on the hospital bed-like in Shinra's apartment.

The patient was an old man dressed in old, torn clothes. The old man's face was sad and in pain. He shut his eyes. With one hand he held out a hat. The damaged hand attached to the IV and covered in white bandages.

"My patient is wonderful," said Shinra, "Have you ever seen such a wonderful, strong beggar? He even could suppress his pained voice in this kind of wound."

"Poor old man," said Shizuo, "How pained he looks."

"Of course," said Shinra, "I don't think a beggar can look happy with a serious shot wound in his left arm."

"How much is a poor patient paid for cured in your apartment?" asked Shizuo.

"Not much," answered Shinra, "Only ten yen an hour."

"And how much money when you fix a damage of a rich person?"

"For this kind of damage, I will get three hundred thousand yens," said Shinra.

"You're a rich man. I think the patient should get some of the money," said Shizuo.

"Nonsense, nonsense!" said Shinra, "It's difficult to be a doctor, though you're an underground one. It's not difficult for beggar to get hurt. Few people can cure damages. Anyone can get hurt and sick."

"But many people want to be rich and famous doctor," said Shizuo, "No one wants to be a poor beggar and get hurt. You doctor are very unkind."

Shinra Kishitani laughed, "I'm busy," he said, "Sit down and stop talking. I need to focus."

Celty Sturluson, Shinra's wife, came in. Instead of speaking, she shoved her PDA to the doctor's face because she can't talk.

[A gentleman is outside. He needs stitches for his wound in his leg. Can you speak to him, please?]

"Don't go away," Shinra said to Shizuo, "I'll be back in a moment."

Shinra left the room. The old beggar sat down on the bed and sighed. His hat was still in his hand.

The old man looked so sad that Shizuo felt sorry for him. Shizuo put his hand in his pocket. He had a hundred yen. It was the last of his money.

_Well, he needs the money more than I do, _thought Shizuo.

Shizuo went across the room and put the yen at the old man's hat.

The old man was very surprised. He looked at the money and smiled.

"Thank you, sir," he said, "Thank you very much."

Shinra Kishitani came back into the room and Shizuo left. He went to see Kanra and told him about the beggar.

"You gave your money away?" said Kanra, "That was very foolish, you protozoan. My father will never let me marry a foolish man. You are protozoan foolish Nethereal, but you are very kind and I love you very much."

That night Shizuo met Shinra Kishitani at a club. Shinra was looking very pleased.

"I cure that wound successfully, though need about two weeks or so to recover completely at that type of damage," said Shinra, "And my patient was very interested in you. He asked me lots of questions."

"Poor old man," said Shizuo, "I wish I could help him to break the attacker's one or two ribs. What did he ask you about me?"

"He wanted to know everything about you," said Shinra.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him everything," said Shinra, "I told him all about you. I told him about Kanra. I told him about Kanra's father. I told him you want to marry Kanra but have no money."

"Shinra!" yell Shizuo angrily, "You told him all about my private business!? I not even tell Kasuka!"

"Nah, Shizuo. Calm down. Don't be mad," said Shinra fearfully, "You don't know who I was work for. I was work for Shiki from Awakusu-kai. He is the one of the richest men in Tokyo, and one of the Chief of Awakusu-kai Group of Yakuza. Shiki from Awakusu-kai was my patient. Shiki-no-danna dressed up as an old beggar to take care of his business when he got shot."

"The Chief of Awakusu-kai?" asked Shizuo, shocked, "You mean that old beggar was the Chief himself?"

"Yes," said Shinra.

"But I gave him a hundred yen," said Shizuo quietly, "Now I feel very foolish, just like what Kanra said that I'm a protozoan."

"You gave him a hundred yen?" said Shinra, almost laughed out loud, "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

But Shinra Kishitani could not stop laughing. Shizuo Heiwajima walked home to avoid any damage at his friend's apartment because of his short temper and his super strength. He felt foolish. He felt like a protozoan head. He had given his last yen to a millionaire. Kanra's father would hear about this. The Colonel would never let his daughter marry a protozoan minded like him.

The next day Shizuo Heiwajima had a visitor. His visitor had red hair, black shirt in a red suit, black glasses, and brings a cane. Shizuo did not know the man.

"Who are you, and how can I help you?" asked Shizuo.

"I'm Akabayashi. I have come from Shiki-no-danna from Awakusu-kai," said the visitor.

"Shiki from Awakusu-kai!" Shizuo groaned, "Look, I did not know him when we met yesterday. I want to tell him that I'm sorry. I think I was rude to him that I thought he was a beggar."

Akabayashi smiled, "You were not rude to Shiki-no-danna. He was the one put that costume to take care of his business at all. It's not your fault if you thought that he was a beggar. Because he pretend to be a beggar yesterday," he said with low chuckle, "By the way, Shiki-no-danna asked me to give you this," he gave Shizuo an envelope.

Shizuo thanked him and looked at the envelope. These words were written on the envelope; _A wedding present to Shizuo Heiwajima and Kanra Orihara, from an injured old beggar._

Inside was a cheque for one million yen.

**Author's note:**

**I made this based on classic novel "The Model Millionaire" by Oscar Wilde. If you ever read it, you must know that the plot (and almost everything) is very similar with the novel. But I made the differences here and there so the story didn't make the characters seem OOC. Well at least I hope so. However, the main character in the novel was Hughie Erskine (though he didn't have strength issue and he has many friends). His lover was Laura Merton and his friend (in Shinra's place) was Alan Trevor. But in the real novel, Alan Trevor was a painter, not a doctor. And Alan painted the picture of The Baron Von Hausberg, the one of the richest men in Europe that dressed as a beggar when Hughie visited Alan. Aand, because I change the names and the bit of the plot to the Japanese one, I change the currency from pound (GB) to yen (JP). So, 1 pound (GB) = ****± 157.2327 yen (JP).**** And at last, this is it! 8D**


End file.
